what are friends for
by vamplover
Summary: Dante and Lady take a job to find a lost person, in the midst of their journey they have many arguments and fights....mainly for comedy but take it as you wish..
1. Chapter 1

Dante and Lady, on another mission again, fighting back to back (literally) in some old building, which actually turned out to be an old warehouse that a demon or (cough cough) hundreds used to conceal their ware bouts. Broken crates lay across the floor in the back of the building, glass shards on the ground from demons jumping through a window or two, and then there was all the human/ demon blood smeared on the walls and across the dusty floor.

"Still keeping up there Lady?" Dante grinned shooting an ugly demon in the forehead.

"You think I WOULD lose to you? HA." Lady deciding that it was time to get rid of the demons pulled out Kalina Ann and took a shot; accidentally taking out Dante's red coat. The glare she received from Dante made her rethink her position. She stood not 10 feet from the devil hunter, too close not only for her to make a run for it (leaving him to deal with the rest of the demons) but also to close to say it was an accident.

"You Bitch! This is my favorite coat."

"You weren't wearing it."

"Do you know how hard it is to get demonic blood out, No." He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the demons that were dying around him. (He got pissed when his coat was blown away he took it out on them).

"Well sorry, but we still have a job to do; so STOP whining and just do your job." Dante took out one of his guns and shot at Lady. "GOD DAMN IT DANTE SO HELP ME IF I HAVE TO COME BACK THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS….." All Lady heard from Dante for a good five minutes (VERY ABNORMAL…DANTE BEING QUIET?!?!?!?!) was "fucking women……..you started it………demons…………"

Seeing that there was no escape from the hordes of monsters Lady turned to her side and shot at the window.

"SHIT!…Damn it…" Dante turned to look at Lady not stopping in his firing of Ebony and Ivory. "Wha-? How the hell did you shoot yourself." He cocked a grin.

"Fuck you." Dante shrugged and turned back to the demons. "I tried to shoot out the window." Dante's head didn't turn around until she mentioned… "It bounced off the glass dumb-ass, I didn't shoot myself on purpose."

Dante grinned and shot at the window without warning. Again it bounced back; shooting Lady in the same arm, just slightly higher. This rendered her left arm completely useless for the time being; which caused Dante to laugh. "Dante I'm going to fucking kick your demon ass when we're finished!"

Dante shrugged once again, "You're the one who-" "SHUT UP!" Dante started laughing uncontrollably.

Lady was getting annoyed with Dante more than usual. "Dante…." To Lady there was nothing funny about their predicament, she was wounded and Dante was off guard, LAUGHING of all things, in the middle of a war. "Fine, you want to laugh yourself to death be my guest, I'm going ahead to the target." Lady took the first opening and ran to the end wall where the door was left ajar after being kicked in by the idiot, who was still laughing.

Upon realizing that Lady had left Dante slowly stopped laughing, no it really wasn't all that funny but to see the look on her face was priceless she looked so vulnerable. Seeing a emotional Lady was always fun. Sometimes it was anger, other times it was a pissed off emotion. There were very few times when he could see a smile, a joke pass her lips, hell if the woman would just show emotion he would venture to say that she was worthy of his love. (conceded I know…but I thought it would be funny, it also sounds kind of like Dante) .

A purple and green demon ran up to Dante and stabbed Dante's back. The demon had dull green eyes that were staring straight into Dante's as if to draw him away from the battle and into a trans so that he would die. The claws were digging into his shoulder and the demons around them were coming into range where they would be able to attack him like a pack of lions. Dante found this thing on his back to be annoying, it didn't hurt or anything but man, have you ever had a sharp object propelled into your back? It sucks getting out without cutting your insides up…even though they heal right away. "Whoa I'm not into that kind of physical closeness there Purple." The purple demon fell to the ground after getting shot in between the eyes, blood slowly leaked down Dante's back. "Ah, see what I mean Devil blood is a pain in the ass." In no time Dante had exterminated the demons and pulled the blade out of his back, with a minor wince as it went passed something probably rotationally important. The blood ran slowly down his back and onto the hem of his jeans. "Hey LADY!"

No response was heard…so he tried again as he began to walk in her general direction; he doesn't have a clue as to where she would have or could have gone. "LADY!"

Again no response, this time Dante got a little worried, there was no way that he had taken that long to kill a few weak demons, she wouldn't have died and she couldn't have gotten that far ahead of him.

"LADY!"

"What?" Lady appeared in front of him covered in blood. Demon mostly but he could tell that her blood was on there as well.

"Just making sure you're alive. I don't even know what the target looks like."

"uh huh. Ok anyway I found the elevator but it's broken and I think the stairs are going to be crowded, although it's probably the safest bet."

"Would that be an excuse to ride on my back?"

Lady snorted, "You wish. We're taking the stairs." She started for them but was pulled into an embrace, by Dante, and out the window.

Less than a minute later they reached the top of the warehouse. "Ugh, don't you listen to me Dante?"

"No."

"UGH!" She stormed to the end of the roof looked down and gaped.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on devil may cry…..

"LADY!"

"What?" Lady appeared in front of him covered in blood. Demon mostly but he could tell that her blood was on there as well.

"Just making sure you're alive. I don't even know what the target looks like."

"uh huh. Ok anyway I found the elevator but it's broken and I think the stairs are going to be crowded, although it's probably the safest bet."

"Would that be an excuse to ride on my back?"

Lady snorted, "You wish. We're taking the stairs." She started for them but was pulled into an embrace, by Dante, and out the window.

Less than a minute later they reached the top of the warehouse. "Ugh, don't you listen to me Dante?"

"No."

"UGH!" She stormed to the end of the roof looked down and gaped.

"See Dante…this is why you need MY help." She pulled out the gun from her thigh and started down the fire escape. Dante walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down to see that there were huge amounts of demons down below trying to climb up the building.

"Hey Lady I'd slow down if I were you. It looks like were in for a pretty wild storm." He glanced at the sky seeing a dark blue tint to the horizon; anyone glancing at this would assume that it's just the start of nightfall. Dante and Lady had fought for a long time and when a storm approached they knew it was harder for them to fight. (Not that Dante cared, hell he couldn't get sick and rain didn't slow him down but Lady was human. He will always deny that he cares). "I take it you don't want my help getting down?" He jumped down the building before hearing her response, knowing that it would be no.

They fought up till it started thundering and lightning. "Hey Dante, I think we should take cover!" Lady had to yell over the thunder to make sure Dante heard her.

"Yeah yeah." He cut a lizard/dog demon in half and walked back to where she was…there were only a few of the slimy vermin left and Dante had the itching feeling that that would be it for the night; storms typically weren't the time when demons wanted to be running around killing people. "What's your rush to be out of this weather, don't you like to be wet with me?" He grinned.

Even though her back was to him Dante knew that Lady smiled at his crude jokes. Without paying attention to him she walked to the front side of the half blown up building to start heading for Devil May Cry, or a cab.

They reached the front side of the building right before it started to really rain. "Shit…" Lady arched an eyebrow at Dante; who shrugged in response. "Not really my plan to walk in the rain."

Lady shrugged and pulled out her cell phone, which was hidden on the waistband of her shorts. "Hey Jake,……yeah…… thank you! Yep. We're at…..yup…no he's not my boyfriend…..I'm sure.. Ok what?! YOU ASSHOLE!"

Dante crossed his arms and looked at Lady with amusement in his blue eyes. Lady shut him up with a cold glare.

"He's on his way."

"He?"

"Yup."

"…hmm…" She nodded. "Do I get to know who "he" is?"

"Nope."

A car zoomed around the corner cutting off their pathetic conversation. The guy in the car looked in his 30's and had blonde hair and a blonde mustache with sideburns to match. Once Dante and Lady entered the car Dante noticed that the guy was wearing a white tank top with oil stains on it complete with a beer-belly. Dante's mind was wondering on so many things he didn't even insult the guy; which caught Lady's attention.

Lady turned her attention to "Jake." "So is my bike ready yet?"

"No, sorry with this weather I had to move everything in and by the time I was going to start working on it you called me and demanded I take time out of my busy day to come and save your ass from getting wet."

Out of no where Lady punched Jake in the face and sent the car swerving into the wrong lane almost crashing with another car had Jake not seen it coming and turned the wheel. "Now now Lady…it's for your own good."

"Stupid Jackass! Don't you EVER plant a tracker on me and not tell me!!"

"That's kind of the point there Lady." Dante pointed out from the back seat, he received a glare and a gun pointed at his forehead. "My your violent today."

"If you don't want a ride back to Devil May Cry get out."

He raised his hands, "No complaints here."

"Then shut up." She turned around and glared at the man in the drivers seat. "Where is it."

"Huh?"

"THE FUCKING TRASER!" She cocked the gun.

"Oh! It's hooked on the back of your shirt caller."

She reached back and grabbed it. "If you EVER….""I know, I'll be dead.""No. I will give you to the demons and I wont save you next time."

"Lady Lady Lady, so much anger, don't you ever just go with the flow?" Dante got shot in the face. Blood sprayed on the back window and on the window on his side. Some even hit Lady.

Dante started laughing, "Don't you know how hard demon blood is to get out? Jeeze Lady I thought you were smart."

Jake parked the car in front of his shop, coincidently it just happened to be a block from DMC. "You're bike will be ready two days tops. Come see me then."

They watched Jake enter the shop before they started their walk through the rain. All the sudden the wind picked up and it started hailing. "DAMN!" They ran for the shop, Dante slightly a head of Lady. All of the sudden lightning struck right in front of Lady and she fell backwards and screamed. The lightning had hit her arm as she was running.

Dante heard her scream and saw the lightning, his body moved without his knowledge. One minute he was still running back to DMC the next he was at her side picking up her fragile form and carrying her bride style to the building; with her protesting. Once inside he set her down, watching as she cradled her arm. "Is it bad?"

"No, I'll live, I just wasn't expecting lightning to attack me. Ha-ha."

"You have the best luck."

"Pfft me? I have better luck than you. You fuck up every job I give you."

"Really now…" He raised a perfect eyebrow. Well for a guy it is.

"Yup."

"Is that a challenge?" Lady realized her mistake too late.

Dante had her pined over the back of the couch and wouldn't let her go. "Huh Lady? I love challenges…especially one such as yourself…" (insert wink here).

Ok next time there will be more…well romantic stuff…yeah that..anyway enjoy…??

Ashley


	3. Chapter 3

ok i actually got bored in class today and decided to update again. =)

NEW CHAPTER!!!

01/06/09

Honestly tell me if this sucks as bad as I think its probly going to but hey, its work...if I don't like how it turns out I might re-type it.

* * *

She leaned over the back of the old couch, against her will. A tall demon stood in front of her. "…Dante…MOVE."

Said demon moved closer, well if it was possible it seemed he moved closer. With his left hand he held both her tiny wrists, and with his right he rested it on the couch. "Tisk tisk Lady, you should know better then to challenge me."

Lady scoffed. "I _didn't_ challenge you."

He raised his eyebrow and pressed closer…again. "Lady…" Her breathe caught in her throat but she managed to say his name; maybe it came out slightly breathless because Dante's eyes danced with more amusement. "Don't get any ideas."

"Oh. I'm not supposed to get ideas? Well that's very funny seeing as you're the one out of breath." He grinned when he saw her blush.

She turned her mismatched eyes away from him. "I know I'm attractive Lady but I never thought you'd fall for a demon…."She could hear a hint of hurt in his deep voice when he said "demon."

"I don't find demons attractive." she tried to fight the urge to look at him, not wanting to be the cause of his pain. "I need to go."

"Hmm" surprisingly he let her go. Thoughts swirling in his mind. "See ya." He sat at his desk, swung his legs on top the desk and pulled out a magazine to read. This was his way of ignoring her and not hurting her more than he already had. Dante's mind was going wild. Thoughts like she doesn't love me, she doesn't even acknowledge his human side floated around.

"Bye." Lady left Devil May Cry and went down a couple of blocks in the rain and snow. They both knew she would be back. Heck they both knew she was injured and where she was going, not that she would know he knew.

Lady stopped in front of Dante's ex-hangout place. "Love Planet". Since Dante had stopped coming there Lady had picked up a job there. It would have made Dante make crude comments and she would have had to quit. When she wasn't working however she was quite the drinker.

* * *

Dante sat on his chair and waited for her to come back. Hoping she might come back. After two hours of sitting in the same position Dante got up, grabbed his red trench coat and left the shop. The walk to the "Love Planet" took longer than he remembered, the streets deserted, skies dark with a new storm bluing. With a sigh he opened up the big oak door and stepped inside. Lights flashed around and it was crowded and loud. He Scand the crowd to find the girl. Walking to the bar he found himself getting a drink, maybe she hadn't come here.

He knew how alcohol could make her loosen up; he'd seen her drinking many times; not that she knew. Tonight seemed different, in a way it seemed like something bad would happen and his intuition has always wrong, but he always followed through.

Downing his second glass of whiskey Dante turned to the stage as the stage lights dimmed to a slight glow. Dante put the third glass to his lips and took a sip and choked at what he saw…or rather…lack of.

There in front of him was Lady in what looked like an oversized t-shirt. The t-shirt went to mid thigh, the only buttons were the last three so you could see the (insert Dante's gulp and choking sounds here) bright red bra. Upon closer inspection Dante saw she was drunk, to most people she would appear sober and very uh the word??? Confident. Dante knew better, why else would she have to be drunk to get on stage? Given that she was younger than most the other girls crossed his mind. If she only knew how truly beautiful she was maybe she wouldn't drink herself into messes that he usually cleaned up. (Again she didn't know.) It was then that he noticed Lady and three other girls were stripping each other as the normal for the dances and playing on stage, but it wasn't at all like it used to be. He wasn't turned on by the other girls, he didn't have thoughts about them, he could only stare at Lady. Once their dance ended and they had disappeared to the back Dante had disposed of the first man in line to meet Lady for the night. He was led to the back rooms deep royal blue walls, soft velvet chairs lined the walls and a bed in one room brought back memories for Dante, non that needed to be remembered now. Certainly not now. Once he got to the back he found all the girls drinking as if they hadn't drunk enough.

"Hey Lady." She visibly froze hearing his voice. "Awe your getting drunk _**and**_ putting on a show." He hated how cold his voice sounded but how else should it sound when the woman he wanted paraded around in nothing less than her bra and underwear? Not even to people she knew, or somewhat trusted? Even though he suspected that she truly did care.

She glared at him as she went to find her clothes. Once found she went behind a screen and changed. Getting pissed off as dante made comments once again.

"Awe. She's shy, why? You can parade around out there but once **_I_** come it's strictly non-show."

"Shut up ass-hole." Dante glanced at the blonde who was pouring more Vodka into her glass.

"Fine lets go…" Lady stormed past Dante and out the back door.

The walk back to Devil May Cry was quiet and tense; it started snowing on their way back. By the time they reached the shop they were covered in snow although with Dante's hair you couldn't tell. No words were spoken as Dante took his place at his desk and Lady went to the kitchen for food. She eventually came out of the kitchen with chips and salsa. Plopping down on the couch facing away from the devil hunter, receiving a glare she didn't know she was getting.

Around two-thirty in the morning Dante walked over to the couch and noticed she was still awake. She glanced at him and then quickly away but not before he noticed the sadness, guilt and hurt in her eyes. She was curled up on one side of the couch giving him plenty of room to sit. He did something she didn't expect, moved her left and sat down covering his lap with her keys.

They sat like that for a while just watching random TV shows. Finally as light came in through a window Lady sat up and kicked Dante's leg. "Wake up."

"I wasn't sleeping."

"I know."

"So you kicked me."

"You deserved it." All he did was raise an eyebrow, but hey they were talking.

She got up stumbling along her way to the bathroom. Once she returned to the room Dante threw keys at her. "What's this for?"

"I want beer. Lets see how well you can hold your alcohol against a pro." (Insert trade-mark smirk)

"This early?"

"Yup. Unless you're chicken." She flipped him off and shook her head, grabbed her jacket off a coat hook and left the shop.

After a while dante got annoyed at her not showing up with his beer. His annoyance turned to worry after an hour passed and she still wasn't back. Walking into the kitchen dante noticed two things wrong. First he was out of food and beer. Secondly she left her weapons there, on the middle of the table. "Fuck." He grabbed a gun and spun around toward the door. After a few steps he spun back and grabbed another gun, can't be too sure if they'd run into demons. Unknown to Dante things were about to become worse than he could ever imagine.

Ok guys…review…because I need ideas…ill give you all cookies if you come to the dark side?????????


	4. Chapter 4

Lady's POV

"Shit." a demon had appeared a few feet in front of the car. Realizing she had no weapon except for the car; which Dante would kill her for doing anything to. Therefore, she spun the wheel to avoid contact; not realizing that the ground had frozen over the night before. 

She swerved and hit a patch of ice; that really shouldn't have been there. Literally, it is the middle of June. WTF. Letting out a yell of surprise she crashed into the demon and an on coming car. If the car might have stopped instead of spading through the stop sign maybe the damage would have been less. Luckily, throughout the crash Lady had managed to stay in her seat and not get as injured. Gasping for breath Lady crawled out of the car. Once she was able to stand, she took a look at the car. "FUCK." totaled. Limping a short distance Lady sat on an old bench to check the worst of her injuries. Other than the fact that her ankle was swollen, blood was dripping from her forehead and left arm (which was from the window breaking) and she was having a really hard time breathing. 

Lady sat there for a few more minutes then decided to walk the distance back to Devil May Cry. Rounding the corner of second and Main she stepped onto the street not paying attention. WAM! As luck would have it, she didn't receive the full blow. The semi-truck never once stopped to help her all she saw of the man as it passed was a wacko wearing clown makeup screaming, "I like this job." (YES I had to put that in here). She feinted soon after due to blood loss or her many head injuries for the day. 

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dante took her motorcycle to the closest store, walked up to the counter and rang the annoying ass bell. Was it necessary to be that loud? "Hi how may I help you?" An old man stood before him wearing bluish overalls.

"Have you seen a girl with short brown hair and mismatched eyes?"

"Yeah come to think of it. (He rubbed the top of his head in an odd fashion) "She asked me where the nearest gun store was…something about making a sincere apology?"

"where did she go?"

"I told her Main and 36th Ave."

"Thanks.." With that he practically ran out of the store. The old man shook his head. "Kids."

Dante was almost at his destination when he noticed a blockade and a fire truck. Upon closer inspection he noted that it was his car. "MY BABY!" There was a body under a white sheet on the road, wasting less than a second Dante hopped off the bike and jumped over the crowd. Reaching down he pulled the white sheet off the victim. He sighed with relief. Getting up, and being yelled at by police, he walked back to the bike. Taking off in another direction Dante heard an ambulance. Lady couldn't have been far. Rounding a corner he found the ambulance had just started to take off leaving a pile of blood and the forensics team to determine what had happened. He wasn't used to seeing forensics out of a murder or death scene, and if indeed Lady was in that ambulance dead he would be pissed. Even though his mind was clouded with thoughts he managed to catch up to the ambulance and peaked into the back window. Sure enough there she was, already being hooked up to the machines. She looked pale, very pale. He slowed his speed so it wouldn't look suspicious; even though most people knew him.

Lady awoke hours later to find a hand in hers and a head resting on her bed. She placed a kiss on the top of his head. Unknowingly making him smile. "What was that for?" He looked up at her and smirked, "Is my charm finally kicking in?"

"Pfft you wish."

He grew serious, "Yes I do." At a lack for words she turned her face away, looking out at the snow in June.

"Act serious Dante."

"What makes you think I'm not serious." His voice was getting louder.

"Shhh you can't be loud Dante."

"I know. Come on Lady is it really so hard for you to see yourself with me…." He trailed off into silence as he kept her gaze.

"I-"

At that moment a nurse came into the room. "Sir I'm afraid we need to run some tests, you can see here when she's done."

(SIGH) "OK." He let go of her hand, which they both forgot he was holding, and walked out of the room.

"How are my tests looking? Can I get out of here tonight?" Lady smiled in hopes that that would make it ok for her to leave.

"Afraid not. We have a few more and we need to monitor you for the next 24 hours to see if your head injury is bad or just a minor bump." The nurse then wrote a few things down and turned back to Dante; he got to come back into the room cause he was annoying the doctors too much. "Don't let her leave this room." (Insert glare from an attractive nurse).

"Gotcha." He sat next to the bed. "Here that Lady we're going to be hanging in here for the rest of the night."

"Visiting ends at nine."

"Pfft. That concerns me?"

"Well seeing as your not family, our hospital policy is to have the patients have as much rest as possible."

"But I AM family."

She raised an eyebrow as did Lady.

"He's not my fam-"

"Lady its ok. I know your hot for me, but honestly cousins shouldn't feel that way."

"WHAT!" Lady screamed and hit Dante repeatedly. The nurse gave up and left the couple alone.

"Dante are you stupid. Incest?! EW!"

"Hey it got that lady to leave us alone." He smirked and kicked his feet up on the side of her bed.

"Hey…No feet on my bed."

"What if I want to sleep where am I supposed to sleep."

"Go home."

"No." He actually pouted like a little kid.

"Dante, I can take care of myself."

He glared at her. "What?" She shrugged and looked away, his eyes were uncomfortable when he was like this. "I can take care of myself….usually."

"If you hadn't been so careless today maybe you wouldn't be in this mess."

"IM careless."

"Yes."

"What about you?! You're WAY worse than me."

"It takes a lot to kill me Lady. You on the other hand could die if I simply hit you, or you got some sickness."

"So could you!" She pouted.

"End of discussion I win, as usual."

"Dante."

"Lady?" She looked at him in one of the worst ways possible. It seemed like she had reverted back to the first encounters they had.

"Go fuck yourself." With that Lady rolled onto her side and went to bed. Dante's mouth left agape.

Sometime that night Lady felt the need to apologize to him. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She rolled over to look at him only to find an empty spot and the window open. Contrary to what she thought had happened Dante didn't go out the window, he just thought it was really warm in there. Dante had just walked into the room with a soda in time to hear her say that and then see the sad look cross her face.

"I know."

Shock registered on her face, along with what looked like relief? He couldn't be sure cause the minute it appeared it disappeared.

"I figured you'd take your time and go back to the "Love Planet".

Even though the comment was to insult him the look in her eyes dared to say otherwise. And instead of answering her truthfully he simply said nothing and sat in the chair again. Saying the truth would be a step in the right direction and would mean that he actually cares.

They sat in silence as the nurses would come in and write down the data from the machines or change her iv. "Nurse?"

Startled the nurse looked at Dante, Lady had fallen asleep. "Yes?"

"Will she be able to go home tomorrow?"

"Yes I think so, her results are done and other than the swelling on her ankle and the cuts on her arms and chest the only pressing thing we needed to keep her here for was the head injury." Dante nodded. "Good night." With that she left.

Picking up her hand he placed a gentle kiss on top. "What do you think you're doing."

Looking at Lady he received a glare.

"Returning the favor." She was silent after that.

"Look Lady I…." Shrugging his shoulders he sat back and relaxed.

"You what?"

"Never mind….How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad minus the pounding headache."

He grinned. "Well it's good to hear that you're recovering. If you didn't hear, tomorrow you can leave depending on your head."

She smiled, "I did hear, and I don't know if I should go back Dante."

"Why not?" He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"I just don't think it'll ever be a home Dante, not to me." She looked sad.

"Just wait till after we go back and have our little drinking contest."

He smirked and she smiled a little, but neither of them were prepared for anything that would come to pass.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

NEW CHAPTER!!! Omg!! Wooooooo, also this is going to be the final chapter.

* * *

"So Lady, you almost ready to leave?" Dante stood next to the window looking out at the blue-gray sky.

Lady just happened to be walking out of the bathroom in new clothes (thanks to Trish). "Yeah, although how Trish new my size still amazes me."

Dante turned around and looked at her, sure she looked as she always did and if not for the bandages on her arms and head then he would have made a few comments. At the current moment however he did not feel the need to make her mad, just felt that he needed to get her home.

"Are those Trish's clothes?" Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, Trish said she was out shopping and since my birthday is coming up she decided to buy me something." Shrugging she finished packing up her small bag of dirty clothes, a few cans of pop, and then the flowers that just magically appeared when she was admitted, though she figured it had to be the police guy and patty.

"Oh yeah, you have a birthday coming up huh." Lady shrugged like it was no big deal. Dante never really celebrated his birthday until he met Lady. Now every year Trish, Lady, Patty and Morisson come over and they celebrate his birthday, Christmas (unless Patty's mom says otherwise) and thanksgiving. None of them are really religious but it helped to have a place to go on holidays so you didn't feel so alone. Dante just wanted Lady around so he could have something to look at and dream about. Hell he could do the same about Trish but seeing as she looked so much like his mom made it slightly creepy; even for him. Before Dante's thoughts drifted off to far Lady spun around in the dress (yes it's a dress) and walked out the door leaving him to catch up.

"Slow down Lady, you're supposed to be healing."

"I don't need to heal, I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

They both pressed the button for the elevator at the same time, then gave each other glares. "You're not fine, well yes you are (insert wink) but you're still injured."

(BIG SIGH) "Dante. Shut up." He just won an argument.

A few hours later Lady and Dante were drunk. Well Dante was drunk, Lady was more or less wasted off alcohol, probably not a good thing right after her surgery. "Hey Lady did you know that you're drunk?"

"Yes I did Dante."

"Hmm that's good."

"Ya think?"

"Mmm-Hmm."

"Hey, what happens when the demons show up?"

"What demons?"

"Demons in general…" Her words weren't that slurred but you could tell she wasn't sober anymore.

"OH!..simple, we kick their ass's as usual."

She shrugged and took another shot of Whiskey. "Ok."

She began to fill another shot for Dante, "Whoa, slow down there. I think you've had to many."

"Uh-huh, I think I know my limits."

"Well you don't."

"Wait are you saying you're done drinking? And I win?" She raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the couch.

"No, I never said I "give up." I just said that maybe YOU should pace yourself, you were just in the hospital today."

"Yeah, but that never slowed you down."

(SIGH) "Stop compairing our situations. IM a DEMON. You're a HUMAN. Big difference."

(SIGH) "Not really."

"Are you mocking me."

"Nope."

(Dante Glares).

They watched some Comedy Central and Lady leaned over to Dante. "Hey Dante?"

"Yeah Lady." Dante was bored, yes the TV show was funny but he really wanted Lady to loosen up and talk to him, that's why he got her drunk.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"You're drunk?"

"That too."

"Sure, what's on your mind." He put an arm on the back of the couch as she leaned on the other side.

"I think that I did might have done something bad."

"Like?"

"I don't want you to know…but you will."

"What did you do?"

"I might have spiked someone's drink…."

Dante raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Mine?" Not that it mattered.

"No…"

"Whose?"

"I cant tell you."

"Why not?"

She stuck out her tongue and watched the TV again.

* * *

"Women." Dante received a pillow to the head and a glare, followed by a giggle. Less than a moment later Lady rested her head on his shoulder. "Lady?"

"Shhhh."

"Wha-?" He looked down at her, cuddled up on the couch, the only part of them touching was her head on his shoulder and her arm slightly brushing his side. This connection didn't bother him much at all and in fact it was a step that bothered him seeing as she never let him get this close until now.

Suddenly out of nowhere Lady reached up and poked Dante on the nose. "Ha-ha you're cute."

"What the hell Lady."

"I swear I'm not drunk…."

"Uh-huh"

"Dante?"

"Lady, just watch TV."

"No, I'm bored of the TV."

"Well what do you want to do, we could play pool or you could find me food."

"I don't wanna get up."

"You're drunk."

"Dante."

"What?"

"Just hoe-checking." Dante looked at Lady like WTF.

"I'm not you're hoe…you're my hoe."

Lady went upstairs roughly a half hour later, after a little bit of stumbling around Dante heard the bathroom door close. He laughed louder than he thought cause the next moment he got shot in the face. "HEY that's not very nice."

"I never said I was nice."

"that's true, you've been a bitch ever since I met you." He grinned.

"Fuck you."

"You want to."

"I-" He cut her off

"I know you do."

"Pfft…" She went past him into the kitchen and returned with a glass of ice water.

"So, not going to drink anymore?"

"Not for a while."

"Awe, was it too much alcohol for you?"

"Nope."

He shrugged and slouched more into the couch. "So Dante…."

"No more hoe-checking."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good."

"Awe, Dante doesn't want to be my hoe?"

"No, as I told you earlier you're MY hoe."

"I don't think so…"

"OK so I need to get new hoes, what else is new…"

"A lot of things."

"OOH, like?" (He acted like a little kid, clapping his hands and acting all excited.

"Well, I have another bottle of Rum upstairs, we cant drink that till later." She gave him an evil grin.

"Ok commence the second part of our drinking contest."

"Yep." Walking back into the kitchen she grabbed the whiskey bottle. "Ready?"

"Always."

A few hours later it appeared to be after eight. "Ok are we allowed to get the rum bottle yet?"

"Fine Dante. I'll go get it."

"Ok."

"Lady hurry up."

"Hold on, I can take my time if I want to."

Grumbling Dante got up and walked up the stairs. "Come on Lady hurry up."

"You in a hurry to finish off this bottle?"

"Finnish off? We haven't even started on it yet. At this rate you'll have alcohol poisoning."

"Pfft."

He reached his bedroom and saw that she wasn't there. He suddenly heard the bathroom door open. Turning he saw Lady step out in her pajamas. The shorts were velvet by the looks of them and they were a deep green color, and only when he looked up from her legs did he notice three things. First she was giving him the look like touch me and die, or hey I know I'm hot. (maybe both). Secondly she had the bottle of rum in one hand and the other on the doorframe, and lastly that she was extremely hot. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he just wanted to kiss her then and there.

As if she could read her mind Lady reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Soon after the shock wore off Dante wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer. It seemed that she moved closer to him in response. Running one hand through his hair while the other held onto the rum bottle. Dante pulled away for a moment, "I knew my charm would work." "Shut up Dante." In response he kissed her again, this one was led more by him than her. Each kiss after was more intense and more passionate. Years of knowing each other finally letting go. As each kiss intensified Dante pushed her against the wall more and more, slowly she directed him from the wall to the bedroom, somehow without him knowing. He knew however that he would actually have to fight for power. She was the strongest woman that he had ever taken into his bed. Seeing as Trish looked like his mom that would just seem awkward. "Are you sure?" Lady nodded in response, "I am." Dante smiled at Lady with an unexpected light in his eyes. With a dip he had Lady lay out on the bed underneath him and was kissing her. Each passing moment the sexual tension swelled. Dante's calloused hands caressed her soft arms, stroking slowly from her shoulder to her elbow and back again, his other hand caressed her back. Her arms looped around his neck playing with his hair along with his neck. Feeling him shiver under her touch caused her to smile and laugh; Dante grinned in response.

They tangled themselves into his sheets and each other, not really noticing anything other than themselves. It was as if the demons, people and objects around them didn't exist or if they did it didn't matter at all. There were pillows falling off the bed, the comforter was completely off the bed and only the sheets covered their bodies. Lady was stretched across Dante's chest with her arms still wrapped around his neck and fingers tangles in his hair. Dante was the complete opposite, he allowed her to lay on him, allowed her to snuggle for she was exhausted as was he. He would never admit he was tired, he was never this tired after sleeping with someone, it was always a get up and go back home or go kill demons afterward; he could get used to this. He laid there but didn't feel like sleeping, just wanted to look at her peaceful face. His eyelids soon started to droop, he pulled her closer. Draping one arm around her waste he put the other up toward her head and started to stroke her hair; he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Hey Dante…." Lady poked at Dante. "Dante?"

"Hmmm?"

"You need to get up…or at least let me up." His response was to pull her closer.

"No."

"Dante, we need to clean up the mess.."

He cracked an eye open. "What mess?"

"You made me drop the Rum bottle." She had a blanket wrapped around her chest but her arms were folded over it so it couldn't fall down. Looking down at himself he saw that he was only covered by the waste down. "I didn't make you drop the Rum bottle, YOU dropped the Rum bottle."

"Uh-huh, you were the one who pushed me onto the bed."

"You kissed me."

"uh….crap…uhmmm…"

"HA!"

"Child."

"Pedophile."

"Ew."

Dante cleaned up the bottle and whipped up the rum that had spilt on the floor. He glanced up from his crouched position to see Lady lying on the bed apparently deciding to take a nap. He took the items in his hand and threw them on the chair; literally. Within three seconds of doing that he jumped on Lady and cuddled into her stomach. "What the hell."

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"So…" Dante trailed off not knowing exactly how to proceed.

"So?" Lady combed through Dante's hair.

"Do you..regret it?" He still wasn't looking at her, nor was he going to.

"Nope."

"None at all? You are the same Lady who said she'd never love a demon." He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her warmth.

"Of course I'm the same girl. But I don't love a demon. I love you."

It was quiet for a few moments while Lady thought Dante was going to tell her to get out or that it was all a joke and he just wanted to fuck her she tensed waiting for a response. Dante was the opposite. He was shocked.

"Say it again."

"I'm the same as I was then, as I am now….I just know you better."

"Not that."

"What?"

He looked at her. "Say it again."

"You're not a demon?" He shook his head. "I love you?" She watched his eye light up and he leaned in for another kiss. Really unlike Dante but it didn't really surprise her anymore. The nights events from before started over again, without the alcohol this time. However as Lady was sitting over Dante sharing a passionate kiss a crash from downstairs startled them both. Lady lost her balance, it didn't help that Dante jolted straight up. She started to fall off the bed, he must have been distracted cause he came with her crashing on the floor.

"Hey, a little warning would be nice."

"Well I didn't make the crashing sound. Just stay here. I'll be back. DON'T get dressed."

She laughed at him. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and grabbed a gun going down the hall to the staircase.

After a few minutes and a few more crashes Dante returned. Seeing that she hadn't gotten dressed caused Dante to smile. "At least you listened to me."

"Well, I kind of figured you'd just make my life difficult today, plus its really warm in here."

"Yeah, well we cant really do much today. Trish is pissed." Lady looked confused but shrugged.

"Sounds like normal Trish to me."

"Yeah." Dante sighed and crawled on the bed in his pants. Lady tried to pass him but he held her down and kissed her some more. "Dante…I need to get dressed." "I don't want you to."

"But I want to."

"Are you saying that in this "heat", which really isn't all that warm in here, you want to wear clothes?" He raised a silver eyebrow at her weirdness.

Lady kissed Dante and got out of bed, grabbed her bag on the way to his personal bathroom. "Hey that's my bathroom."

"I know. It's got the good shower."

"Yeah, cause its mine.""If you're a good today, maybe we can test it out later."

"OK. See you downstairs."

Once Lady got in the shower she felt a whole lot better. Not as hot, and not as sticky. She finished up in time to hear Trish start her fighting with Dante, who surprisingly didn't start fighting back. Lady got dressed and walked downstairs, ducking along the way as to not be hit by stray bullets.

After a few months more of dating Dante, Trish had finally noticed and decided to take Lady out to dinner to have a little "girl-talk." Unfortunately Lady was sick that morning and called Trish to tell her they could do it another night. Trish had her week packed with devil hunting in another state, saying they could do it when she returned. "Ok, see ya then Trish, bye."

Lady was in the bathroom waiting for the stick to have a negative line or a plus sign. It also sounded like a good reason to call Trish and tell her to wait till she got back. "Lady?"

"Just a minute Dante." Lady quickly put the empty box under the sink, Dante had finally agreed that she could keep her "girl-items" under there. Just as she was putting everything away the stick was ready. "Fuck." There was a plus sign.

"What was that Lady?"

"Nothing Dante."

Over the next month Lady had a hard time deciding what to do. "Hey Lady, uh…." Dante had noticed that she always seemed like she had something weighing on her shoulder, her mind always occupied. He had been digging one day in the bathroom looking for one of his old raisers and saw a pregnancy box. He also noticed that there were like 2-3 stick things in there. All of them with a plus sign. He re-read the back of the box and he knew. He also knew that she was getting slower when they would fight demons, when they would usually drink she would pass, she claimed to like his baggy shirts, but he could see she was gaining weight. Why she hadn't come out and told him he had no idea. The idea of being a father did scare him, it was one of the few things that did, but maybe the fact that she was only 21 and dating a demon had something to do with it.

"Yeah Dante?" She looked up at him from lying on his chest, it was early in the morning maybe six? She wasn't sure, neither one ever-got out of bed unless it was necessary.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah I've been trying to find a time to ask you, hypothetically what happens to a human who has a demon inside her."

"You're pregnant."

Obviously it wasn't a question so she nodded in reply. Not looking up at him she felt him press his soft lips to the top of her head. "This was why Trish was trying to talk to you, I didn't think it would happen. I never really considered the possibility."

"Of?""Most women aren't strong enough to carry demon children." He wrapped his arms around her in a form of comfort. "It's still early, we could get rid of it."

"But…""What is it?" He stroked her hair.

"I want to have your children." He tilted her head up and kissed her forehead.

"I want you to have my children. Just not at the cost of your life."

Lady smiled. "Nice to know."

"You didn't know I don't want you to die?" He gave her a look.

"No, hahaha that you want me to have your kids…." She blushed.

"Ahhahahhaha." He laughed.

They stayed like that for a while. After a moment of silence Lady decided. "I think I'd like to try Dante."

"Hmm? More sex? No need to say that just make a move. I'm your willing slave." He spread his arms wide.

"Not that, I think I want to try the baby thing."

"Well I already got you pregnant so we'll have to wait a few months."

She punched his arm. "Shut up Dante."

Months after this conversation Lady lay in Dante's bed. "Ugh, Dante."

"Hey Lady, did you have a good night sleep? Did that demon keep you awake?"

"Don't say that, he's your son."

"Lady, we should have gotten rid of it when we had the chance, look at you! You're so pale. You cant keep down food, you can barely move let alone speak!"

"It's not that bad."

"YES IT IS!" Dante punched the wall.

Taking a closer look at him Lady noticed that he hadn't shaved or had a shower, let alone left his room at all in the past week. "Dante, you need to get up, go for a walk, clear your head. I'll take a nap while you're gone."

"No you wont."

(Sigh) "You're right. It's just going to be a few more days Dante."

"Maybe for you! What if that thing kills you?!"

"What will be will be Dante."

"No, if you don't survive…."

"What Dante! What? You'll kill him?"

"No, I could never harm anything that even resembles you."

She held his hand and whispered, "I know. I'm sorry."

"No, you're right."

"Dante, you don't apologize. What's wrong?"

"You might die. I thought you were strong enough, but this last month has been so hard on your body."

"I know."

The next day Dante phoned Trish and told her to get her ass down to the shop and deliver the demon child. Yes Dante would love the baby no matter what, but at the moment he didn't have to. It was causing pain to the woman he loved more than anything. Trish arrived soon after to find Lady was on the floor up on the bedroom floor. Dante started to prop her up against the end of the bed. "Hey Trish…"

"Hi Lady, how've you been today?"

"I think its been a rather good day today."

"Pfft."

Both women glared at Dante. "SHUT UP DANTE!"

"Ugh…" Lady squirmed in pain.

"I think its time, Dante can you go get the basin and rags from the kitchen?"

"Why the fuck did you leave it in the kitchen?" His only reply was a shrug.

"So, are we still on for the plan?"

"Yup, he still has no idea."

"Ok, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah, I cant explain how much I love this child but I'm so scared of losing Dante."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Yes." They hugged and then Trish shut Dante's bedroom door and locked it…pushing the dresser against it as well. "This is going to hurt." Lady nodded.

Trish started carving into Lady's stomach.

"AH!" Trish hesitated. "No,…keep go-going." They heard Dante running up the stairs.

"Trish! GOD DAMNIT OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

Lady bit down on her lower lip, each hand held onto the carpet, her knuckles turning white. Trish finally cut out the baby. Lady sighed with relief. Trish cut the umbilical cord and laid the baby on the middle of the bed. Pulling out a few supplies from a hidden bag Trish began to attempt to fix up Lady. The banging on the door got louder and after a few moments of silence did they decide they needed to hurry in their attempts to soe Lady up. Finally Dante got through the door with Rebellion. He slashed through his dresser, the door and part of the floor.

"Lady! You locked me ou-SHIT! TRISH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! SHE'S DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's ok Dante."

"NO! It's not all right." Dante sat down and helped hold the wound together.

"Dante press down right here." Dante did as he was told.

"Trish, what did you do."

The baby was eating away at her interior we had to get it out immediately, we couldn't wait hours until it was ready. So Lady and I decided the safest way for the baby to come out alive, so at least one of them lived was if we did a C-section."

Dante nodded and saw the logic in it even if he didn't want to. "I get it. I love you Lady. But you need to die."

Lady threw her head forward from its resting position against the bed and looked from Dante to Trish, both grinned mercilessly. "What?!"

Trish stabbed Lady again and Dante transformed into his demon form while the baby on the bed crawled over and pulled at her skin. All at once Lady screamed and sat up in bed. "What's wrong Lady?" She looked over and Dante was sitting up looking at her with concern. "Just another nightmare. Damn children and their messing with my body." Dante laughed. "You chose to keep it, I would have been content with just you. Although it makes me proud that I got it on the first try."

"How do you know it was the first?"

"Cause I'm just that awesome my wonderful sex puppet."

"What the hell are you on.."

"Nothing, just after a few more hours we can have sex."

"Not tonight. You do realize that I'll be lucky to survive right?"

"Yeah, but you will. You're strong."

He got up and came over to her pushing away stray hair from her perfect face with her mismatched eyes. "I love you." Pulling her into a kiss that was full of passion Dante hugged her.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's wrong Trish?!"

"I think the baby's trying to force its way out!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"Just get it out."

"I'm trying."

After a few minutes of Lady pushing, the baby didn't seem to want to come out. As Dante was about to get up and call an ambulance Lady grabbed his arm, pulling him into a kiss with so much emotion. "You're going to get through this Lady." "I know. But just in case, I love you so much." "I love you too."

Just at that moment the baby ripped through her stomach, all you could see was a fist. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! DANTE!" Dante and Trish were stunned at first but they managed to work together to get the child out safely. Dante returned to Lady to find her dying slowly in his arms. "Trish is on the phone with an ambulance. They are on their way. Shhh, just hold on."

"I'll try."

Trish brought the baby boy down far enough for Lady to see him and touch his face. "He's so handsome. Just like his father, she kissed the baby's forehead and then kissed Dante. She was so weak…she just sort of closed her eyes even though Dante was telling her if she died he'd hunt her down in the afterlife. She smiled cause she knew he could. Trish gave her a hug and walked away with the baby. Dante held her in his arms till he thought she was gone; only then did he let his tears go.

Suddenly a hand wiped away his tears. "I'm not that weak…I thought devils didn't cry..." He smiled through his tears. Just then a medical team ran into the room to save her life….or at least try.

THE END. Yeah I know it's a crappy ending, I might concider writting up another chapter or something like an alternate ending.


End file.
